Problem
Problem ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Homecoming, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Quinn und Santana mit den Cheerios gesungen. Die Unheilige Dreieinigkeit und Artie performen den Song auf dem Footballfeld, um neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Die Cheerios tanzen und singen mit ihnen, wobei später enthüllt wird, dass Kitty noch immer an der McKinley ist. Nach der Performance fragen die Zwillinge, Madison und Mason, ob sie zusammen vorsingen können. Das Original stammt von Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea aus ihrem zweiten Album "My Everything" aus dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Santana: Hahaha, uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you, girl (Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem) Ey Quinn (Cheerios): Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna (I want you) Brittany (Cheerios): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause, even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana mit Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana mit Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Brittany (Cheerios): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Santana mit Brittany: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana mit Brittany: I shouldn't want it Cheerios: But I do Santana mit Brittany: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana mit Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie (Santana): One less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Santana: Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what Santana (Cheerios): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Santana mit Brittany und Quinn: I should be wiser and realize that I've got (Cheerios: One less, one less problem) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany Hey) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Quinn: Hoo) Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Hoo, baby) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Ho, hey) I got one less problem without you Santana mit Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Oooh) Artie (und Brittany): One less problem without you (Santana: Hey) I got one less problem (without you) (Brittany: Uh) I got one less problem without you (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah) Cheerios (und Santana): I got one less, one less (problem) Santana: Yeah Trivia *Das ist der dritte Song, in dem Santana rappt. Der erste war Fly/I Believe I Can Fly und der zweite Doo Wop (That Thing). Zufällig sind alle Rapverse, die Santana singt, von weiblichen Rappern. *Im zweiten Vers wurde die Originalzeile "But it's you" zu "But I do" geändert. *Noah Guthrie sang den Song beim Halbfinale von "Dancing With The Stars" Staffel 19. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce